Split
by Eternal Nexus Warrior
Summary: After an incident with his fusion self, Double D fell to his death. Or did he? Who is this Mysterious boy who joins the resistance. And why does he have powers of a fusion?
1. prologue

**This is my first fusionfall fanfiction, so read and review if you think it needs improvement. I don't own fusionfall**

Prologue

Run... That's all he could think about.

Double D ran as fast as he could. It didn't matter that danger was around the corner. All that mattered was getting away from it all. Away from danger. Away from his fusion.

It had started going after him months ago, when his fusion had gotten him confused with the enemy. Afterwards, it had haunted him in his dreams. Now, it was after him completely.

He knew why. He was one of the guides to stop the world from fuse's attacks. Capturing and torturing him would give them imformation. And give his own fusion strength to destroy the others.

"Oh why did this have to happen? Of all the times, why now?" Double D whispered.

A rock tripped him, cutting his running short. A good thing too. Double D looked to see a cliff in front of him, full of fusion matter.

"Heh heh heh... now you're trapped with nowhere to go," A sneering voice spoke up.

Double D looked around, eyes in fear. His own fusion stood in front of him, mouth drawn into a smirk. His red eyes glowed at Double D, who was trembling the whole time.

"If only you had decided to join us while you had the chance. You could have been made stronger," His fusion said gently, before lunging at Double D.

Double D screamed as his fusion twisted his arm behind his back. "I'd never join. Not now, not ever," he spat at his counterpart.

His fusion smirked. "So your still going on about never joining. Not that it'll matter. Fuse will win once we find the vital information from you. You'll still be your weak, pathetic self," he taunted.

Double D looked down. The cliff was starting to grow weaker, and the fusion matter bubbled below. A small plan started to form in his mind.

"I may be weak, but I'm strong enough to know what to do. I'd rather die than let you get info from me, Fusion scum!" Double D yelled.

He mustered up enough strength to kick his counterpart away, just as the cliff gave way. As he was falling to his death, he could only think of the faces of his friends, Dexter, and even Marie.

_It can't end this way. I'm sorry, everyone. _Double D thought.

Then he fell into the fusion abyss.

(Later)

"This was where his last transmission was. Spread out and search for clues," Dexter said as his team looked around. Ed and Eddy had joined them, hoping to find some clues.

"Um Dexter... you may want to see this," Ben called out.

Everyone gathered around him and gasped. A black beanie hat was at the edge of the cliff, as well as a comunicator. The cliff was broken off, and bits of fusion matter were around the two items.

"Double D..." Eddy whispered.

Dexter closed his eyes in anger. "We've come too late. He's gone."

**If anyone thinks that I need to improve, say it in the reviews. Until the next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


	2. Chapter 1

**And here's the first true chapter. I don't own Fusionfall.**

**Edit: Anyone who read this story before 3/26/15, I took down the first few chapters for several reasons. I feel like it wasn't very good at the beginning, so I rewrote them. Again, I apologize for this.**

**Again, I don't own Fusionfall, only my OCs.**

Chapter 1 A new member

"Damn it!" A 15 year old boy with black hair and blue eyes yelled as he punched a training dummy. The teen wore a dark blue jacket over a black t-shirt, a pair of black jeans, and a pair of black combat boots. Around his wrist was a dark blue Nano holder with a silver dragon charm attached to it.

Two months had past since Double D was declared to be dead. His platoon, which consisted of a handful of resistance members, were left in shock of his proclaimed death.

"Calm down Koji. I know you're ticked off but you need to take it easy. You've already killed at least half of the training dummies in this room."

The boy, Koji, turned to see a 15 year old girl with black hair and blue eyes like him, the only difference being that she had her hair in a messy bun. She wore a dark blue t-shirt and a pair of jean shorts with black combat boots. Like Koji, the girl wore a Nano holder on her arm, only it was purple with a silver angel charm attached to it.

"Calm down? ? Calm down?! How can I calm down Koto, when one of my best friends was killed by those damn fusions!?" Koji roared, before returning to beating up the dummy.

Koto sighed as she walked towards Koji, ignoring the stuffing that was flying. "You need to rest brother. It isn't healthy to keep training all the time," the teen stated.

"Just shut up sis! I'm not in the mood for one of your lectures!" Koji yelled at the teen.

Koto sighed. _Looks like I'll have to resort to this after all. _The teen thought as she did the one thing she could do. Raising her hand Koto slapped Koji across the face, resulting in the boy falling to the ground.

"The hell Koto!? That hurt!" Koji yelled as he got up, his hand ready to hit Koto.

"You think you're the only one who's suffering?"

Koji stopped, noticing tears on the ground. He looked up to see tears forming in Koto's eyes. _Is she... crying? _Koji thought.

"I miss him too. Ever since Double D was declared dead I've been mad. Mad at his fusion, and the fact I wasn't able to stop him from going outside," Koto stated.

(Flashback)

_"Edd, where are you going?" Koto asked Double D._

_The guide turned to Koto and smiled. "I'm just going outside for some air. I won't be gone long," Double D stated._

_Koto frowned as she noticed how pale the teen's skin was and the thick rings around his eyes. "You've been having nightmares again, haven't you?" Koto asked._

_Double D frowned as he turned away. "It's nothing Koto. Go back to the dorms and I'll be back soon."_

(End Flashbacks)

"He was always having nightmares. Ever since his fusion caused that confusion five months ago, he was always waking up in the middle of the night due to nightmares. But the fact that I couldn't do anything to help makes me so mad that I want to destroy the building" Koto yelled as she punched the wall, making a dent in it.

"Violence isn't always the right answer."

Koto Koji turned to see Eddy right behind them. Since Double D's death, Eddy took over the guide position, as a tribute to his fallen comrade. The teen's hair had grown out and lately he had started wearing Double D's cap, which was found when they were searching for the teen. He also wore a red t-shirt with a yellow stripe, purple shorts, and black boots.

"Eddy?" Koji asked.

"It's something Sockhead taught me, back when we were doing scams in the cul-du-sac. I often had fights with Kevin," Eddy said, pulling the hat over his eyes.

Koto and Koji's eyes looked at the ground. A small smile played on the Koto's face._ I'm still really pissed off about all this. But he's right._ _It's no use fighting if you lose yourself in anger. _Koto thought.

Eddy smirked. "Besides, It might be easier to take your mind off of things if we do some training. Don't you agree, Lily, Jet, Rosalina?"

Koto and Koji turned to the door, where three resistance members stood. Rosalina was a 16 year old girl with long red hair that was in a french braid, pale skin, and blue eyes. She wore a red skirt with a pink t-shirt and a pair of red combat boots, as well as a pair of red fingerless gloves. Around her neck was a silver bow and arrow pendant attached to a copper circle. On her wrist was a red version of the Nano holder, a silver rose charm attached to the side.

Jet was a 15 year old boy with jet black hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. Like Koji, the boy wore a black t-shirt, but he wore a black jacket with black jeans and black combat boots. Around his neck was a necklace of silver dog tags. His Nano holder was black with a silver eagle charm attached to it's side.

Lily was a 13 year old girl with odd magenta colored hair, dark skin, and purple eyes, making her the youngest in the platoon. She wore a pair of pink jean shorts with a purple t-shirt and pink combat boots. Around her neck was a pink heart pendant attached to a gold chain. Her Nano holder was pink with a gold lizard attached to it.

Lily smirked happily as the three teens walked over. "You three heard our conversation I'm guessing?" Koto asked.

"We've all been struggling to stay positive and keep going since Double D's death. But it's been hard, especially for Jet," Rosalina stated.

Koto understood this. Jet was Double D's twin brother that got separated when they were kids. After Double D was proclaimed dead, the teen stayed in his room, only coming out for meals.

"I want to get back at my brother's fusion for doing this. Staying walled up in my room isn't going to do anything," Jet stated.

Lily nodded. "And besides, I have a reputation as the youngest resistance cadet to uphold around here," the magenta haired teen stated.

Koto and the others chuckled. Lily was the youngest resistance member to join at the age of 12. It was something the teen took pride in.

Eddy chuckled. "Well before we start training, I have someone to introduce," Eddy stated before turning to the door, "You can come in now."

Koto and the others watched as a 15 year old teen with jet black hair, pale skin, and eyes that were covered up by a pair of sunglasses walked into the room. His outfit consisted of a black and gold overcoat over a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of brown combat boots that reached his knees. Over his shoulder was a pair of swords that were in black and gold scabbards. A dark blue bandana covered most of his long hair that wasn't in a ponytail behind him. His Nano holder was black with a silver wolf on it.

"I thought you needed someone new on the team, so we brought in one of the graduating members of the academy to help you on missions. Why don't you introduce yourself," Eddy recommended.

The boy nodded. "I'm Edward Evans. Nice to meet you," The boy stated, extending his hand.

Koto shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Edward. I'm Koto Mikuri, the leader of the platoon. This is my brother Koji, and my friends Rosalina Tendo, Jet, and Lily Quetzacoatl," Koto announced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Edward! Is that your weapon?" Lily asked as she pointed to the swords on Edward's back.

Edward nodded. "Yeah. I've been training with swords during my time in the Academy," the boy stated before pulling out one of the swords, revealing a silver colored blade.

"It looks like it's been through a lot," Rosalina stated.

Edward nodded again. "I've been training for a while, so I haven't had time to polish it or anything like that," Edward admitted.

"Well maybe I can help. I'm good at fixing and upgrading weapons," Rosalina stated before pulling out a pair of goggles and covered her eyes, "Let's see your sword quick."

Edward hand the red haired teen the sword. Inside of Rosalina's goggles, the lens quickly pinpointed the damage on the blade. Rosalina nodded.

"It looks like you've seen a lot of action with this," Rosalina stated, "Why don't you stop by my room later and I'll work on it."

Edward nodded before placing the sword back in the sheath. Eddy grinned.

"Well then, let's start training. Lily, I want you to battle Rosalina. Koji, you and Jet will fight each other. Koto and Edward, you will face each other," Eddy stated.

The group of six teens nodded before splitting off into pairs. Koto looked over at Edward before pulling out a long sword with a black blade and a silver hilt from a sheath attached to her belt.

"Just so you know, I'm good at kendo, so you better be able to keep up woth my attacks," Koto stated.

Edward nodded before pulling out both swords and charging at Koto. The girl smirked before moving her own sword into a defensive stance.

Both of Edwards swords collided with Koto's blade. Koto then grabbed both of his swords before landing a low sweep to the boys legs. Edward stumbled back a few feet before swinging one of his swords at Koto, who managed to block the sword with her blade.

"You're strong, but your moves are easy to predict," Koto stated before swinging her sword at Edward. The boy crossed his swords and shielded himself from Koto's onslaught.

Over at another part of the room, Koji and the others took a break from their training to watch Edward and Koto battle. "Who do you think is gonna win?" Lily asked.

Koji grinned. "Koto of course! Her Midnight Blade is the strongest sword in the entire resistance. There's no way Edward could win," Koji stated.

"I wouldn't be so sure."

Koji and the others turned to Rosalina. "I looked up his report card from when he was at the academy. The kid had perfect grades in everything. He's got tactical skills and strength to match Koto," the red haired teen stated.

"Then... Why are his movements so predictable?" Koji asked.

Rosalina shrugged. "My guess is that either he can't predict Koto's moves yet, or..."

Jet's eyes widened. Everything seemed to slow down in the teen's vision. Jet watched as Koto's sword was connecting with Edward's swords. What Jet could see though instead of Koto was that one of Edward's swords was slowly cutting through Koto's blade.

"Koto's in a trap," Jet stated.

"What!?" Koji exclaimed.

Rosalina looked closer at the swords. "He's right. Koto's blade is slowly being cut through. He's using both swords to defend, but one of Koto can't see it though, due to the the fact that she's too absorbed in the battle," Rosalina stated.

Then... That means..." Lily started.

Everyone watched as Edward cut through Koto's blade. Koto stepped back in surprise.

"Edward won this round," Rosalina stated.

Koto looked at Edward in amazement. _Unbelievable. He was able to cut through my sword. Being predictable was part of his plan in defeating me. He purposely made his moves easy to read so that I wouldn't notice the damage that my sword was taking. If he battled a fusion like this, he might actually have a chance. _Koto thought.

"So is that it for now?" Edward asked.

Eddy, who had walked over, nodded. "Yeah. Rosalina, could you help Koto fix her blade? I have to finish watching the others," Eddy explained.

Rosalina nodded before walking over to Koto. She looked over the blade before nodding. "It shouldn't be that hard to fix. I just need to heat up the blade and fuse the two pieces together," Rosalina stated before realizing that Koto wasn't paying attention, "Koto?"

Koto pulled herself together. "Right. I'll help you carry the blade," Koto stated as Rosalina pulled out a white cloth from her backpack that she wore on her back. She then proceeded to wrap the blade so it wouldn't cut her hands. The two girls then proceed to leave the room and head towards the dorms.

"Koto? Are you alright? You seem kind of shaken up from all this," Rosalina asked as they reached her room.

Koto nodded. "I'm fine," the teen stated, but her thoughts said otherwise.

_Edward is not to be taken lightly._

**Me: So... How was the rewrite of the first chapter? There's a lot of changes from the original version. Here's a list what changed though from the original.**

**1) The scene where Koji and Koto were talking changed a bit and I extended the conversation a bit.**

**2) Rosalina, Jet, and Lily weren't supposed to be introduce until next chapter, where they started their newest mission.**

**3) All of the outfits changed from the original chapter, except Eddy's. In addition, I added something onto the Nano holders (I didn't know what it was. I've never played fusionfall)**

**Anyways, that's it for this chapter. Remember to read, review, and favorite this story if you like it. Till next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**

**Also, go check out some of my other stories.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Me: So yeah I'm back. And part of the reason it took a while to update is due to my computer breaking down and, well... things went downhill from there. But luckily, I'm back!**

**And yes, we are getting some Total Drama Characters in this, because both series involved cartoon network and it doesn't make any sense why they didn't add total drama characters to the game. Seriously! I saw this person on deviantart who made a picture of fusion Noah! (And it's was very nice looking since it was anime style.**

**I don't own Fusionfall, only my OCs Koto, Koji, Rosalina, Lily, and Jet.**

Chapter 2 Mission: Take down the fusions

_"Double D? Are you okay?"_

_Koto watched as the frail teen shook in fear. She couldn't help but watch as he sobbed softly, the injuries on his are close to reopening. His eyes were stained with tears, shut tight with fear as he whispered out of the teen's range of hearing._

_Koto placed her hand on Double D's shoulder. "Eddward. It's okay. We managed to drive your fusion away. You don't have to be afraid anymore." the woman explained._

_Double D looked up at Koto and the woman saw fear in his eyes. "Please tell me wasn't what I saw," He whispered._

_Koto looked up in sadness. "I wish I knew..."_

Purple eyes flashed open as Koto sat up suddenly, her breath caught in her throat. Her eyes darted around, as almost expecting something to happen. After several minutes of silence, the woman sighed before looking over at her desk.

Her blade was resting in one piece on the top of the desk, as well as a note on the side of the hilt. Koto sighed before standing up and grabbing the note and reading it.

_Koto, I managed to fix the blade, but take it easy on using it. This is the fifth time I've fixed it this month. -Rosalina_

Koto shook her head. "Not my fault that Edward broke it! That new recruit pisses me off!" The woman yelled as she slammed the hilt of the sword at the wall. A muffled yell was heard and Koto watched as the door opened to reveal Jet with a bruise on his head.

"What the hell Koto! My head was on the wall!" The teen yelled.

"Sorry about that Jet. I was just think about that new recruit Edward. He just gives me that uneasy feeling. Like a calm before the storm." Koto admitted.

Jet glared at her before dropping his gaze and sighing. "I know how you feel. You were my brother's closest friend. Hell, if he was still here, I'd say youtwo would be dating." The teen stated, "But with him gone, you have to be strong. You need to keep going. For your sake, and for my brother's."

Koto looked at the teen in surprise before nodding, her eyes darting towards the ground. "Y-Yeah. You're right. Sorry about earlier."

Jet shook his head before smiling. "Get yourself ready. From what I was able to gather, we're finally getting a mission today."

Koto's head shot straight up. "You're serious!? Are you fricken serious!"

(Several minutes later)

"Attention members of the Neo Warriors Platoon! You are to report in the gym in 0900 hours! That is all."

"Wow, you weren't kidding Jet. Looks like we're getting a mission today!" Koto chuckled.

Jet returned that chuckle with a grin. "From what I heard, Commanders Brick and Jo are joining us for the briefing today. I'll admit, for someone that's about one or two years older than us, Jo's got a lot of spunk for a woman." The teen pointed out as they entered the training gym.

"Careful Jetpack. You'll make Marie jealous."

Koto grinned as the black haired teen pouted, barely hearing the faint _'don't call me Jetpack'_ escaping his breath as they made their way towards Eddy. Jo, Brick, and surprisingly, Noah, were standing next to the group. Koto remembered the three from watching Total Drama years back, and she had to admit, Noah had the smarts to get him further into the game. It also explained why he, Harold, Cody, B, Scarlett, and Cameron were chosen to assist with the technology training. Although, that didn't stop them from becoming good friends with the squad of resistance members.

"Hey, Noah! How's Dawn doing?" Jet asked.

Noah smirked. "Being a smartass right before a mission? Not a good thing to do." The 17 year old pointed out as he adjusted his lab coat, "And for your information, Dawn's doing good."

"Koji's usually the one being the smartass Noah, not me," Jet retorted as he pulled out his weapons. A pair of dual pistols, loaded with rounds of rapid fire, anti-fusion matter bullets, glinted in the overhead lights.

"Speaking of, take a look behind you soldier."

Jet looked over his shoulder and groaned as the rest of the group walked over, each carrying their own weapons. Rosalina held onto a pair of crossbows, a belt loaded with dozens of energy arrows. Koji carried a large rifle over his shoulder and was busy polishing one of the throwing knives he kept on him. Lily was busy configuring the settings on her own weapon, a large bazooka-like cannon that fired different energy attacks at decent speeds, and was busy flying on a pair of angel wings.

Koto had to frown as Edward walked over, his arms crossed with content as he walked over. _I still don't trust him. He's got a smug and quiet personality and I just can't stand that. _The teen thought.

"Okay then. Before I tell you your mission, I have an announcement," Eddy explained.

The group looked at the guide as he continued. "You guys are getting a new recruit! She's a prodigy, just like you six, and this girl's only 9 years old. She'll be arriving at the end of the week."

Everyone was surprised, but Lily just started grinning happily. "Yes! Finally, someone's breaking youth records again! I don't care if she beat my record by a year or two, this is awesome!" Lily exclaimed.

Eddy cut her off. "Hold on Lils, I'm not done. There's one thing you should know about this girl. She's been attacked by several fusions, and she's terrified of going out there alone. So when she arrives, try to take it easy on her."

Koto nodded in understanding. "Got it. So then Eddy, what's the mission today? Must be important if it's the first one in two months."

"Three months, actually. And yes, this mission is important." Eddy nodded to Noah, who sighed with a bit of annoyance before stepping forward.

"About two weeks ago, Several Fusions attacked a patrol while they were on a mission in the Peach Creek Infected Zone. And while the group as able to escape, the fusions left some unusual traces of unusual fusion matter that started affecting the lakes of fusion matter in the zone. Your mission, is to gather samples of the matter, and bring them back here to the labs." Noah explained.

"Sounds rather boring," Koji retorted, "I thought we'd have something, you know..."

"More exciting?" Noah finished.

"Exactly!"

The rest of us chuckled. "Well, there's no proof that there will be something exciting, but how about this." Eddy proposed, "You guys get the samples, and I'll see if I can get that boy genius to upgrade your models. And Koji, I'll see if I can get Anko out of the labs to see you."

Koji's grin increased. "Hell yeah! It's been a while since my girlfriend's joined Dexlabs. The woman needs to get herself some fresh air once and a while," The teen pointed out.

"You have no idea on how right you are Koji. Anko's a bad influence on Scarlett and Izzy, and they've blown up that lab at least twice!" Noah grumbled, "And for the record, I'm joining you guys so I can take notes on the levels of fusion matter there. They've been getting rather high and Dex wanted me to check up on it."

Koto nodded. "No problem Noah."

Eddy nodded with approval. "Well then, you guys are dismissed. Good luck on that mission."

Koto returned that nod as she, Noah, and the rest of the group left the training room. Eddy couldn't help but frown. "You guys better come back alive."

(With the squad)

"So... how come it's been three months since your last mission. Last time I checked, you guys are the best resistance platoon in the army." Noah pointed out.

Koto sighed as her brother gave the know it all the finger before continuing to gather samples. "We've been... Recovering. After all, Double D was our very close friend. When he wasn't sending us on missions, we'd all hang out in the Cafeteria with several cans of root beer and a bag of jawbreakers." Koto explained.

Noah nodded. "The kid was a genius, I'll admit that. He'd often help me and Cam with our experiments and weapon designs, And he would try his hardest to keep the lab in one piece," The 17 year old explained, sighing as he took down notes, "Dex wasn't kidding when he said the levels were rather high. some of the fusion matter pools are close to over flowing."

Koto looked over the scientist's shoulder and frowned. "Yeah, that's not a good sign. We'll have to let Dex know to block off these areas if they get any higher." The woman stated as she filled another test tubes.

Noah sighed before standing up and closing his notebook. "Well, that's my part of the mission done. What about you guys?"

Rosalina stood up, a test tube in her hands. "I've got my samples." The red haired woman stated as she looked over at Jet, Lily, and Edward. The three had also finished filling their test tubes, but Koto couldn't help but notice a frown of Edward's face as he looked over at a nearby fusion matter pool. He seemed to be muttering to himself, and his eyes seemed to dart around, as if paranoid about something.

"Oi, Edward! You doing alright dude!?" Koji called out.

Koto watched as Edward snapped out of his daze an nod, that frown never leaving his face. "Yeah, I'm good."

Koto nodded. "Alright then. Let's head on back. You guys got your stuff?"

Before anyone could answer though, a laugh tore through the area around them. Koji and Noah seemed to know what was going on, as Koji whipped out several throwing knives and Noah pulled out a ray gun hidden in his lab coat. "Damn it! Of course he had to show up!" Koji yelled.

"And at the worst time, as usual." Noah groaned.

Koto felt the blood in her grow cold as a green skinned figure appeared out of nowhere, eyes glowing red as it smirked at the group. It's attire of purple, yellow, and red faded into the afternoon sky, a crazy, obsessive grin appearing on it's face.

A blazing fire formed in Koto's eyes, her hatred for the creature growing as she looked at the fusion. "You..." She growled.

The fusion smirked. "Koto Mikuri. Hope you're not to mad at me killing your boyfriend."

Koto snapped as she rushed towards her enemy. Towards fusion Edd.

**Me: So yeah, apologies on this being late. Part of it was laziness, part of it was writer's block, and half of it was due to my computer going, cause when my computer went, so did all of the data on this chapter.**

**Please remember to read and review. Until next chapter, this is Warrior signing out. Peace!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Me: Thank goodness I updated faster this time, and that's saying something when your laptop's broken and the one you have as a substitute is in despirate need of updates.**

**You know the drill: I do not own Fusionfall or total drama, only my OCs.**

Chapter 3 Those Troubled Emotions

Koto's rage boiled as her blade collided with fusion matter. "You've got a lot of nerve showing up here you fusion scum!" The platoon leader yelled as she fought off an attack from Fusion Edd.

The fusion smirked. "Aw... Poor Koto. Still upset that I killed your little boyfriend?" Fusion Edd taunted.

Koto's eyes flashed murderously. "Shut up! You got no place to insult Double D!" the teen yelled.

Fusion Edd's eyes gained a bit of amusement in them. "I just did you a favor. He was a weak fool who thought that the resistance could get away with stopping Fuse. All I did was get rid the trash." The fusion stated.

Koto snapped. "Damn you! Don't you ever call him weak!"

As the two fought, the rest of the team had regroup and now were watching the battle. Several looks of sadness crossed their faces, leaving Edward confused. "What's going on? How come she's not acting like she was in her battle with me?" Edward asked.

The others looked at Edward, sadness appearing on their faces. "It's hard to explain, not physically, but emotionally," Jet stated.

"Allow me to explain Jet. You see Edward, before you came, our resistance leader was a teen the same age as most of us here. His name was Eddward, but we all called him Double D, since he had two d's instead of one in his name. He's also Jet's twin brother." Koji explained, the pang of sadness crossing his face forcing him to close his eyes, "He was rather weaker than the rest of us, but his intellegence was what mad him one of the resistance leaders. A little bit curious, but a great friend none the less. But it was what also caused his downfall."

Noah picked up where Koji stopped, his sarcastic persona replaced by one of sincere sadness. "Several months before you joined, Fuse launched an attack on another platoon, with Fusion Edd as the leader of the onslaught. The result caused Double D suffered from nightmares of his fusion replacing him and attacking us. Then, five months ago, the worst happened. Eddward stepped outside of the building to get a breath of fresh air, and was attacked by Fusion Edd. He ran off, his fusion chasing him, and was cornered at a cliff. We don't know what happened after, but we believe that in the aftermath of fighting his fusion, he lost his balance and fell to his death into a pit of fusion matter." The former total drama contestant finished.

As the group looked back up at the fight, Edward felt a pang of sadness like the rest of the group. "Koto feels guilt on what happened that day. She feels that if she would've stopped him from going outside, he'd still be alive now." Rosalina explained.

Edward finally understood as he watched the battle. _This is a personal grudge for her, and she wants revenge. But if she keeps going, she's gonna end up killing herself. _The teen thought.

Koto's eyes blazed with fury as she struck out at Fusion Edd, landing a blow onto his shoulder. The fusion growled as the blade tore away his arm, before smirking as it reformed. "Did you forget that I can regenerate. Unlike you, my healing powers are superior to your puny medical kits and doctors," The fusion taunted.

"Just shut the hell up dammit!" Koto yelled. But as the platoon leader stepped forward, a wave of pain and nausea swept through her body, causing her to stagger. Bile rushed to her throat as she coughed, splattering blood onto the rocks.

"You on the other hand, are too reckless. You didn't even notice the injury I caused you until now! Just goes to show how stupid the earth resistance is. nothing but brawn and no brains," Fusion Edd stated, a dark smirk crossing his face.

"D-Damn you..." Koto growled as she looked at her stomach. A large slash mark cut through the fabric and skin, fusion matter burning the wound like acid. Waves of pain wracked her body, tears starting to form in Koto's eyes as she fell to her knees, alarming her teammates.

"Koto!" Rosalina exclaimed.

Fusion Edd laughed. "Looks like with that injury, your limit came faster. But don't worry, I'll soon put you out of your misery and you can join your boyfriend." The fusion stated, forming a ball of fusion matter in his hands. The others looked in horror as he fired it at Koto.

Only to have it blocked by Edward, both swords drawn and aimed in a defensive stance. "Foolish brat! How dare you interupt my battle! You'll pay for this!" Fusion Edd snarled.

Edward glared behind his sunglasses. "Fine. But it is you who will pay for you've done." The teen stated as he began attacking the fusion.

Koto could only watch and cough up more blood as Koji and Rosalina rushed forward and assisted her in standing up. "Sorry Koto, but this is for your own good. Edward did the right thing by stepping in," Rosalina stated.

Tears were falling from Koto's eyes. "I-I know. But dammit it's just too damn painful to just let that demon fusion spawn insult him! H-He meant the world to me Rosalina. N-No matter how the earth looked I still loved him!" Koto choked out.

Koji felt his heart break when he saw the look in his sister's eyes. He hated seeing her like this. "I know sis. But now's not the time. We gotta call for help."

(Resistance HQ)

Eddy couldn't help but look up at the screen as an alarm rang out. The resistance leader watched as Dexter ran over and hit the talk button, horrified and surprised to see Koji on the screen. "This is Koji Mikuri, a member of the Neo Warriors Platoon. We're in critical need of help. Fusion Double D has ambushed us and left Koto seriously injured! Send help immediately! I repeat, send help immediately!"

The blood drained from Eddy's face as the screen turned off, the same look on Dexter's face as he turned around. "This is serious! We gotta go help!" Eddy stated.

Dexter nodded. "I will, but you are staying right here. I'm taking Dawn, Marie and Numbuh Five with me to help."

"But-"

"Listen Eddy. I know you're all good friends with this platoon and you feel like you owe Double D for this, but you need to learn to let some of us handle this as well. The reason we sent them on this mission is to stay in shape and help them get over their loss. That's why we need to go instead."

Eddy sighed. "Fine. but why do you have to take Marie and that quiet aura reader?"

"Haven't you ever heard the saying 'Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn?"

(With Koto)

"Don't worry sis. I sent out a distress call and connected to HQ right away. They're on their way."

Koto sighed as she watched the battle between Edward and Fusion Edd continue, flinching in pain as Jet checked her stomach. "Looks like that fusion matter did a lot more damage than we thought. He added an acidic form to the matter when he cut you, and it ate away some of your skin. That means you're probably gonna need a major check up when we get back to HQ." Jet stated.

"Explains the painful burning sensation I'm feeling," Koto groaned as she flinched, "How's the battle going?"

Rosalina looked up at the two sides fighting. "I'll give him credit for one thing: He's got some strategic moves. He uses one blade to attack and one blade for defense. That's good, cause Fusion Edd's a more offensive fusion. But I can tell Edward's running low on stamina. He's gonna have to do something quick or else he's gonna end up in the same situation as Koto." The teen stated, adjusting an arrow in her crossbows.

Edward felt his body getting sore as the battle continued, the wounds Fusion Edd inflicted starting to sting. "I must admit, you put up a better fight than most of the other resistance members on this platoon. A most admirable try, however this is the end for you. I suppose I could always let you live, providing that you join us." Fusion Edd stated.

Edward stopped what he was doing and looked straight at the fusion. "Think about it this way. Why fight for a pathetic resistance when you know we're going to win anyways. You're a powerful soldier already. If you join us, we can make even more powerful. Even stronger than the fusion generals themselves. What do you say?" Fusion Edd asked.

Edward looked down at the ground for a second. Then he did something the fusion wasn't expecting.

He started laughing.

"W-What!? What's so damn funny!?" Fusion Edd snarled.

Edward's gaze turned to the fusion, a fire burning in those eyes hidden behind the sunglasses. "You think I'd join Fuse!? After the hell that you all put this world through!? I'd rather die then allow this world to burn by betraying my comrades, fusion scum!"

What happened next was a shock for both Fusion Edd and the Neo Warriors Platoon. The fusion matter on the ground below began to rise into the air, surrounding Edward in a sphere of green light. Koto watched as the matter began to form over Edward, creating some sort of second skin over the teen as the light grew brighter.

_Just what the hell is going on!? _Koto thought.

(With Dexter's group)

"We're not that far off from their coordinates! Hurry!" Dexter yelled.

The 3 woman following behind the resistance leader quickly stepped up their pace. "I am so going to pound Double D's fusion into the ground for hurting Jet's squad. If he's hurt, I'm gonna make sure that fusion is liquifyed in seconds!" Marie yelled.

Just as they were about to continue, Dawn stopped. The petit aura reader wore a white and light green blouse with forest green pants and a pair of dark green combat boots. "Something's going on up ahead. Lots of fusion matter is being drained for energy. And it's by one of the people fighting up ahead."

Dexter, Numbuh 5, and Marie stopped as a beam of green light filled the sky. "You're kidding right? How is that even possible!?" Marie stated.

"But who's using it!?" Dexter asked.

"It's..."

(With the Neo Warrior platoon)

Koto's eyes were wide with shock as the light faded. "How is this even possible?" The platoon leader asked.

Edward's attire had completely changed. The gold on his overcoat had been replaced with green armor, and a scarf of green fusion matter covered the lower half of his face. The blades on his sword had also changed, fused with green fusion matter and covered with serrated points on the sharp side of the weapons. But what surprised the platoon and the fusion was that he took off his sunglasses, revealing a heterochromic duo of red and blue eyes underneath.

"Well, fusion scum. Think you have what it takes to take me down now!?"

**Yeah, this is different from the original chapter, mainly due to the fact that the I split the battle into two parts, rather than finish it in one. Anyway's that's it for now. Until next chapter, this is Warrior signing out.**


End file.
